


有关领子精舍瓦的男性尊严讨论

by zyc1840



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc1840/pseuds/zyc1840
Summary: 卡卡篇—总裁卡包养小明星瓦AU 互攻预警本来是为了迎接教授来米兰打算写一个四篇短文的小系列，是四个大佬包养瓦瓦的AU，后来教授辟谣不来了，我就只把大纲写出来了~但是基友和我说也不一定教授又来了呢，所以我要是有时间就把四篇大纲扩写一下，教授你一定要来啊~





	有关领子精舍瓦的男性尊严讨论

第一篇---有关领子精舍瓦的男性尊严讨论

提到舍甫琴科，大家都咂咂嘴，摇摇头，这哥们长的挺壮，宽肩窄臀，一身腱子肉，还练过拳击，可惜长了一张清秀的小白脸，后来也当了小白脸。一个三流小演员，本来就是见了谁都要陪笑脸的，再加上人性格也软，就没和谁红过脸。有个叫啄木鸟的影评人，毒舌是业内一绝，有一段时间不知道哪根筋抽了，天天追着舍瓦怼，舍瓦硬是没生气。人都说舍瓦这样看着就像被包养的，后来还真就榜上大款了，是个叫卡卡的CEO，要不说人舍瓦运气好呢，这卡卡，那身条，那长相，不比明星差啊，在INS上号称自带水军一个亿，当总裁每天工作就是刷刷INS，钱多活少长得俊，人都说卡卡的运气怕不是上帝之子吧。这卡卡和舍瓦官宣了有一年多了，狗仔天天跟着拍，那就是天天吃狗粮，愣是一次架没吵过，一提到舍瓦，卡卡这亲爱的啊，老公啊，就没离过口，没事就喜欢夸舍瓦是一个真正的男子汉，和他在一起太幸运了。

有人就觉得奇怪了，舍瓦一个被包养的小白脸，哪里有男性尊严了，男神麻溜地踹了他和隔壁美黑总裁在一起吧，要我说这些人就是吃饱了撑的，人家关系好，商业互吹，你较什么劲啊，不过今天咱们就说道说道这个舍甫琴科的男性尊严，全当一乐。都说这个男人啊，宠对象是美德，但是要有底线，那么这个舍甫琴科的男性底线是什么呢？

肯定不是事业，他那点事业和卡卡比算不上事，自从和卡卡在一起，拍戏天天迟到早退，专业精神也不行了，原来没事最喜欢脱衣服，不让脱都不行，现在让脱都不脱了，一点不肯为了演艺事业奉献。也不是在朋友面前的面子，卡卡一般挺温和的，但是有一次别的演员在舍瓦面前跳，舍瓦还在那儿嘿嘿嘿的傻笑，卡卡一生气就说：“我趁早把你那个破演艺公司买了，别干活了，干什么干”霸道总裁风度尽显，但是弄得舍瓦可没面儿了。

有人可能说了，没面子可能有里子啊，你看卡卡晒的那些INS，天天钻在舍瓦怀里不出来，简直一个粘人的小嗲精，没准卡卡在家里可乖了。这个要说不是没可能，但是上次啄木鸟爆料舍瓦在家什么都听卡卡的，卡卡声音一高，舍瓦就吓得钻到床底下去还把尾巴夹起来，也没见舍卡有人出来澄清。那就剩一种可能了，在床上，舍瓦有男性尊严，这个最有可能，上次参加脱口秀，卡卡亲承舍瓦器大活好，更是爆料两个人的蜜月，舍瓦真的一天七次，折腾的卡卡都受不了了，都说只有累坏的牛没有耕坏的地，大款能看上，舍瓦肯定不是一般人。但是也有人不同意，有粉丝就说了，你不知道霸道总裁都有30cm的丁丁么，卡卡不过是为了维持他邻家男孩的人设不崩，才不显示自己的雄壮呢，要我说30cm什么的都是瞎说，不过这个舍瓦之前确实在采访里说性生活很好，什么都听卡卡的，自己和卡卡能玩到一起去，他对这个上下并不在意。那问题来了，舍瓦宠卡卡到底有底线没有呢？我今天给您讲个好玩的事。

要说卡卡啊，那真是一个小妖精，舍瓦呢，也真是宠他，别问我怎么知道的，这俩位大哥，在家里根本不避讳人。有一次，那时候两人刚度完蜜月，舍瓦起的早，都收拾完穿戴整齐要去上班了，卡卡才从床上爬起来，一看舍瓦不在，气呼呼的裹着浴衣就出来了，见了舍瓦也不管舍瓦的西服就从后边把人抱住不让走了，一个劲儿蹭，还撒娇：“你怎么不和我说一声就要出门，我生气了，不许走，我早晨一想到你，我又硬了，赶紧帮我吸出来…”

舍瓦一听卡卡又不讲理的撒娇，心里无奈，只能劝：“别闹好不好，我着急去试镜，三天前就和你说了，让你昨天晚上给我放个假，结果你这只卡小猪倒好，缠着我来了三发不说，还又咬又挠的，我满身的印子还不知道怎么和导演说呢。”卡卡一嘟嘴：“我错了，我给你道歉好不好，那我给你口一发好了”说着就开始撕舍瓦的西裤，“来投喂你的小猪一点牛奶吧”。舍瓦也不能放任他折腾，就用了点劲把卡卡从地上拽起来，长吻了一分钟，吻的晕晕乎乎的说:”晚上补偿你好吧，今天我有个放映式，邀请你来认识认识我的朋友，看看我的作品好吧。”

卡卡一大早骗炮没得逞，心里有点不爽，但是一想到晚上是头一次接触舍瓦工作，非常在意，叫人准备礼服，度蜜月也没怎么收拾，赶紧找造型师发型师来，这一天折腾折腾也就过去了，最后卡卡去了他们的放映会，快到了打了个电话，舍瓦就说你到了直接进来就行，卡卡一进去，就感觉不太对，这哪像个放映会啊，根本没人看电影，都在那儿喝呢。卡卡到处找舍瓦，我跟着，慢了一步，等卡卡找着了，我才跟上，一看卡卡那个脸色，真不知道怎么形容，震惊，黑了，都不准确，我跟你们说，就是那种我和我的小伙伴都震惊了，都吓软了，而且站不起来了的表情。

我一看舍瓦，一身的礼服看起来像地摊货就不说了，那个领子真是…一言难尽啊，他穿了三层领子，里面一件翻领的衬衣，外面一件立领的外搭，最外面还一层翻领大衣。看见卡卡，从沙发里爬起来又嘿嘿嘿的傻笑，之前正搂着沙发上一个胡子拉碴的男人喝酒呢，衬衣扣子已经开了四五颗了……看卡卡便秘的表情在他的傻笑攻势下还没缓解，舍瓦后知后觉以为卡卡吃醋了呢，就赶紧跟舍瓦介绍，这是他发小卡拉泽，他们毛子聚会就是这种粗犷的画风，别介意。舍瓦把自己的扣子扣好，我看卡卡的脸色缓和了一点，然后舍瓦把自己的三层领子仔细的翻好，我看卡卡脸又黑了。。。

整个聚会卡卡都阴着脸，舍瓦不明觉厉，卡卡就说你们这都什么破聚会，太可怕了，乌烟瘴气，一身烟味酒气，不三不四的，明天我带你去参加真正的聚会，你可穿正经点别给我丢人，舍瓦不太开心，也没什么，心里不服气但是也知道卡卡平时接触的都是高端聚会，有点挑剔也正常。第二天，舍瓦又穿了一个有10cm大翻领的衣服，卡卡坚决要求换，不许舍瓦穿翻领的衣服，两个人呛了几句，最后舍瓦不情不愿地找出了一件高领灰毛衣穿上了。我就知道要坏，聚会一出来，两人都不说话了，卡卡的交际圈都是最潮的大佬们，看他的新男友穿了一件上世纪7080年代的毛衣，不群嘲卡卡才怪呢。

回去的车上卡卡说回去把你那些带领子的衣服都扔了，我以前怎么没发现你这么灾难审美？瓦瓦居然当时就回怼，我穿衣服一直这样，大概在家我没什么机会把衣服穿上，所以你不知道吧。舍瓦从来没正面刚过卡卡，我一听就觉得要坏，卡卡是行动派，一回家趁舍瓦洗澡的功夫，就找了20个人，把舍瓦的什么高领衣服，立领衣服，翻领衣服的领子全都剪了。舍瓦出来一看，看到卡卡一脸得意的祸害了他所有的，彻底炸了，气的说不出话，把自己的浴衣一脱直接砸到卡卡身上，去床上躺着去了。

我估计卡卡也没意识到问题严重性，还以为舍瓦暗示他呢，也去洗了个澡，可能想了想也觉得自己过分了，洗的白白的，喷了点古龙水，找了套性感睡衣，又拿了眼罩手铐小皮鞭，估计是打算勾引一下，撒个娇，卖个萌，打一炮，这事就过去了，一炮过不去，多打几炮还有什么过不去的。第二天我看卡卡顶着黑眼圈，一脸欲求不满，一看就是昨晚撒娇求饶发小脾气，使出浑身解数都没得逞。我估计卡卡以前也没遇到过这种事，舍瓦是老实人生气不一般，两个人就开始冷战了，谁也不理谁。

以前舍瓦是个好性的人，一般被卡卡欺负也就受着，这次是可忍熟不可忍了，也主动出击了，一丝不挂的出现在客厅，遛鸟呢，我不小心看到了一眼，吓了一跳，他到不在乎，说自己现在衣服都被卡卡剪了，没衣服穿了，要光着在家生活了。我们都被吓住了，不敢进房子了，但是现在回想一下，啧啧，我们老板的屁股怕不是个黑洞吧，太辛苦了，哈哈哈哈。可我估计卡卡自己只觉得忍的辛苦吧，看舍瓦光屁股晃了一天就受不了了。舍瓦也坏，晚上还和卡卡睡在一个房里，一张床上，故意背朝着卡卡。

卡卡心痒难耐，却拉不下面子，他嘴硬的说：双手不健全的男人才需要男朋友，看我自慰，然后就开始自己弄，怎么声音大怎么弄，前边也撸，后边也摸，浪叫的我在走廊里都不好意思了，而且一会儿喊主人一会儿喊爸爸的，不知道的还以为他在被三个猛男围攻呢。就这样嗓子喊哑了，舍瓦还是坐床不乱，不为所动。当然了，后来他偷偷去了洗手间，呆了半个小时才出来，男人么。舍瓦光着晃荡了一天，又连着两个晚上没睡好觉，第二天感冒了，干脆分房睡了，躲着卡卡，在家里也不出现，估计是真的伤身加伤心了。

就这样，卡卡已经三天没有性生活了，二十多岁血气方刚的大小伙子，那点小脾气早忘到脑后了，身上憋得难受，心里也想着舍瓦，不是滋味。卡卡化欲望为购物，给瓦瓦买了很多新衣服，打算道歉了。一回家，霍，春光无限啊，我从没见过舍瓦勾引卡卡，他性格里就没有那么多骚操作，今天可不一般。舍瓦正果体围裙做饭呢，屋子里都是卡卡最喜欢吃的豆子的香气，我一看老板性福就在眼前，赶紧闪了，远远的看见卡卡直愣愣的向着雪白的屁股冲过去，我都特别害怕舍瓦使坏一下躲开了，那卡卡估计就要撞在大理石灶台上折抢不举了。

好在没有，卡卡过去，从后边抱住了舍瓦，舍瓦也不挣扎，只用手指沾了一点白色的奶油伸到卡卡嘴里喂卡卡。卡卡估计要喜极而泣了，一拍紧绷的屁股，性福来的就是这么突然，“我给你准备了礼物，自己掏掏看啊。”卡卡伸了两指一掏，后庭早就润滑过了，水声啧啧。卡卡掏出一根细线，末尾是跳蛋开关，也是湿漉漉的，卡卡轻轻一推，瓦瓦身体就传出嗡嗡声，卡卡一手玩弄着挡位，一手撸自己的性器，看着瓦瓦渐渐难以支撑，靠在料理台上呻吟。卡卡一把拉出那颗跳蛋，直接后入了舍瓦，“主人，别。。。你太大了，你的鸡巴在人家身体里，捅的人家都没法好好干活了。”瓦瓦一边挑火，还颤颤巍巍的继续做菜，卡卡憋了好几天，没几分钟就交代了，舍瓦一声大叫，把装豆子的碗都打翻了。

卡卡正在回味余韵的时候，舍瓦反客为主，一下坐在料理台上，用手指抹了卡卡性器上的精液，在嘴里品尝，然后和着唾液抹在了自己裸露的胸肌上，“我还没吃饱呢？还有么？”说完魅惑的一笑。卡卡当然还没尽兴，舍瓦先伸出粉嫩的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，又用一手向身后探去，另一手则放在了自己已经高高支起的围裙上。“你自己选，是要品尝我的嘴，我的瓜还是我的菊花~”卡卡留恋着刚刚温暖紧致的甬道，看着前液已经将围裙打湿，想象着憋了几天，已经青筋暴起，龟头涨紫的巨龙，只觉得前边发硬，后边发烧。卡卡深吸一口气，眨了眨眼睛，问：“都要可以么？”

“当然可以了，我的小猪，瓜和花都是给你准备的。”舍瓦的声音那么温柔“但是你要回答我一个问题——”爱你，卡卡在心里大叫，“我的领子好看么？”卡小猪：一脸懵逼ing。这时卡卡仔细打量了一下舍瓦才发现，舍瓦不只穿了一条胸部已经被剪掉的围裙，脖子上还挂了一副10cm高的大翻领。卡卡：和男朋友做了一半想痿了肿么破。。。

“亲爱的，我的领子好看么？”舍瓦继续漫不经心的追问，一手抚摸着自己的大腿，一手掐弄着自己的乳头。可惜卡卡也是个正常男人，提枪上阵的时候并不是说停就能停的，我们不能一概而论男人为了炮就是没有良心的，卡卡的良心显然备受煎熬，最后美色还是战胜了真理，卡卡缓缓的说出：“好看，你穿什么，都....你觉得好看…就好看吧。”“哼”领子精轻笑了一声，跳到了卡卡身上，用他健壮的双腿环住了卡卡并不存在的腰，两个人滚到沙发上，干了起来。

这就是舍甫琴科的底线所在，不是事业，不是面子，不是生活，也不是上下，是一个小小的有时也可能是大大的领子。


End file.
